Red sorghum
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Este Fic participa del Reto: Crímenes policiacos, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas ¿Quién cerró tus ojos para siempre? ¿Quién te arrancó el corazón? Sólo dime quién...


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **A** **viso:** Este Fic participa del Reto: Crímenes policíacos, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

* * *

 _ **Red sorghum**_

 _"¿Quién cerró tus ojos para siempre? ¿Quién te arrancó el corazón?_

 _Dime… ¿quién?"_

|| **Antíthesis ||**

Sólo recuerdo haber tenido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla en donde tú morías en mis brazos.

 _Pero no recuerdo si fue real._

Lo primero que hago al despertar es ver mi reflejo en el agua cristalina a las afueras de un pueblo que nadie conoce. Un pueblo en donde se ha dejado a un lado a los hombres y donde la vida no vale nada.

No me recuerdo. No sé si soy real. Ni siquiera soy consciente de que este cuerpo me pertenezca, después de todo. De mis manos hay rastros de sangre y en lo profundo de mis uñas hay manchas oscuras con olor férrico. Entonces, me cuestiono y pregunto a mí mismo, ¿fue real, mi pesadilla fue real?

 _Temo la respuesta de un quizá. Temo que sea realidad mi escarlata pesadilla en donde tú morías en mis brazos mientras cerrabas para siempre tus castaños ojos._

En mi mente, vagas imágenes viajan a velocidad luz. Pequeños destellos de lucidez me rodean de vez en cuando señalando al o los culpables. Pero no encuentro una explicación, y a pesar de que me siento étereo sé que no puede ser real.

 _Tú no puedes estar muerta._

 _¿O acaso puedes?_

El cielo pinta de un color grisáceo el firmamento, el suelo se ablanda contra mis pies y me arrastro entre los campos de sorgo rojo. Mi corazón pesa, hoy más que ayer, y mis heridas duelen a cada paso. Es entonces, que en la división entre el cielo y la tierra te encuentro a ti, tendida boca abajo bañada en un mar rojo escarlata.

 _Entonces me digo, ¿quién te mató, quién se atrevió a arrancarte el corazón y alejarte de mi vida?_

 _Tan linda, tan bella, tan…_

… _triste y solitaria._

Tu piel está muerta y tus labios forman una mueca indescifrable a mi vista. No te conozco. Ésta no eres tú. ¡Tú no eres la chica de labios rosas y ojos vivos!

 _Pero sigues siendo tan hermosa…_

 **|| El hombre que se vendió al mundo ||**

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Las manos que desgarran y se alzan llegan hasta los hombres a su alrededor. La noche es fría y el ambiente está hecho de hielo y tintes escarlatas. Es una danza sanguinaria que consta de observar y matar; de callar y torturar. De los ojos salen llantos sin lágrimas y de la boca salen gritos mudos.

 _¿Por qué se tuvo que terminar así?_

Ella estaba destinada a salvarlo. Estaba escrito por el destino desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Ella completaba su destino. Ella revelaba tu verdadero ser.

 _Ella…_

… _Lo era todo._

Está cansado de luchar, está harto de pelear batallas que nunca ganará. Ni siquiera las súplicas y los llantos de misericordia llegan a sus oídos pues en su mente repite la misma escena una y otra vez. Le asquea y le hace perder el control.

Gritó su nombre. Lloró por ella. Maldijo a su mejor amigo y asesinó a todos a su alrededor. Pero después de todo, se sigue encontrando solo y ahora vaga entre pueblos desiertos escondiendo la mitad de su rostro pues se siente avergonzado de su verdadero ser, ahora que ella lo ha puesto en descubierto. Se siente responsable de _su muerte_ y de _su caída_ pero también lo culpa a él por no haber cumplido su promesa.

 _La promesa que se hacen dos hombres bajo el firme juramento de nunca fallar a su palabra pues eso los convierte en escoria._

Esta es la historia del hombre que se vendió al mundo, la historia del hombre que alguna vez lo tuvo todo pero que al final lo perdió… La verdadera historia de un héroe sin ovaciones.

 **(I)**

Siempre se sintió rezagado, mirando la espalda de su mejor amigo. De aquel que nunca mostraba nada, de ese chico que andaba por la vida perdido mirando hacia la nada. El primero en blandir la katana y el último en desfallecer. Era él, Kakashi Hatake su mejor amigo.

Por años, miró su espalda y creyó que nunca lo podría alcanzar pues Obito era diferente a los demás miembros de su clan.

 _Y cuando finalmente alcanzó su espalda fue demasiado tarde para un mañana._

Pero la vida tenía otros planes para ellos.

Obito murió dando la vida por sus compañeros. Todos lo recordarían como el chico alegre cuyos ojos negros siempre se mantenían abiertos al mundo. Rin recordaría para siempre la calidez de esa mano desfallecida que sostuvo su mano en los últimos minutos de vida de Obito. Kakashi por su parte tendría por siempre una parte de Obito en él pues su mejor amigo le había dado uno de sus ojos como regalo de graduación.

 _Antes de morir las personas hacen cosas diferentes… tratan de expiarse._

—Promete cuidar de Rin, Kakashi—dijo Obito con sus últimos suspiros. Rin se azoró y Kakashi bajó la mirada avergonzado, asqueado de la situación.

—Sí.

Y así fue como dos hombres juraron proteger a la misma mujer: Obito desde el cielo y Kakashi desde la tierra.

 **(II)**

Por mucho tiempo escuchó voces susurrantes en su cabeza. La mitad de su cuerpo ni siquiera era real, no le pertenecía. Sin embargo, su única compañía era _una cosa amorfa_ que surgía de su interior, le susurraba muchas cosas que lo confundían. Trataba de sacarse de la mente todas esas cosas y seguir adelante con el mero propósito de volverlos a ver.

 _De volverla a ver._

Y en cuanto supo que ellos necesitaban su ayuda acudió a su rescate. Corrió muchos kilómetros cuesta arriba para detener lo indetenible. Fue entonces que en su cabeza pasaron imágenes mentales de ella cayendo al suelo y cerrando sus ojos y de Kakashi mirándola fijamente con el rostro estoico e inmutable.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Obito apresuró el paso. Resurgió de las cenizas como el ave fénix pues para todos él ya era un número más en las estadísticas de los hombres que mueren por Konoha. Él era un muerto más que había resucitado de la nada pues en realidad nunca murió.

 _Pero aquello carecía de sentido en ese momento. Su propósito era cuidar de sus amigos desde las sombras incluso si eso implicaba ser olvidado por todos los que un día amó._

Sin embargo, el destino de Obito parecía haberse escrito en ese momento. Justo cuando vio el cuerpo de Rin tirado al suelo manchado de sangre. De las manos de Kakashi salían rayos eléctricos, producto de una de sus tantas técnicas ninjas.

Obito no habló, no dijo nada.

 _Ese fue el momento en el que los hombres se pierden a sí mismo y dan paso a la peor de las tragedias._

 **(III)**

Días, semanas, meses, años y lustros pasaron.

Culpó directamente a su mejor amigo del asesinato de Rin Nohara.

Cada noche imaginó cómo podría hacer sufrir a Kakashi de la mejor manera. Su único propósito en la vida fue ese, y encontrar una manera de revivirla.

Daría por pago todas las estrellas, todas las galaxias y todas las vidas humanas con tal de salvar a la única persona que le importó desde el fondo de su corazón. Atravesó por el mismísimo infierno cientos de veces con tal de encontrar la manera de estar con ella una vez más. Se vendió al mejor postor y dio toda su alma a cambio de poder.

Se escondió por años detrás de una máscara. Vio al mundo arder pero nunca ardió junto al mundo.

—Obito… ¿en qué te has convertido?

Ella solía visitarlo en sus más profundos sueños. Tan serena, tan llena de paz como siempre la hubiera recordado. Sin embargo los ojos de su musa lucían tan tristes y solos. Verla dolía.

—Sigo siendo yo mismo—contestó Obito—, soy yo Rin.

—No eres el chico que conocí. Ya no eres más el mismo.

—No se puede ser igual después de haber sufrido tanto, después de haberlo perdido todo—Y ahí estaba Obito, en el limbo de los sueños tratando de romper la barrera entre la muerte y la vida, queriendo recuperarla.

—No morí para esto Obito. Morí para dar una nueva oportunidad a los demás. Este fue mi camino, esta fue mi decisión.

—No mientas, no trates de justificarlo…—los puños de Obito se iban deformando. Su rostro mostraba las arrugadas y magulladuras de la vida misma—, ¡no trates de justificar a Kakashi Hatake por sus crímenes!

—Oh, Obito… ¿tan poco confiaste en tus amigos?—por su parte, Rin fue desapareciendo poco a poco no sin antes mostrar lágrimas verdaderas y reales—, ¿sigues creyendo que él me asesinó…?

 **(IV)**

El poder, la ambición. Obtuvo la corona de la gracia y estuvo en lo alto del universo. Reiniciaría todo lo impuro y comenzaría así su plan del sueño eterno. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de salvarla. Si el mundo caía, que así fuera.

Pero la sensación de ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo frente a él turbaba sus propósitos. Nunca encontró los nombres exactos de aquellos que atentaron contra Rin Nohara, y la única prueba que tenía estaba en su cabeza reproduciéndose cada noche: una escena en donde Kakashi atravesaba a Rin y despedazaba su corazón. La imagen de ella muriendo y dando sus últimos suspiros de vida.

—Todo fue un plan, Obito—Kakashi se toca su costado. La sangre surge de él y observa a su mejor amigo. Siente una profunda tristeza de encontrarlo ahí: vivo y a la vez muerto—. Madara te quería a su servicio. Quería que tus ojos se activaran, que el mangekyo se activara.

—¿Y por eso mataste a Rin?

—No es como parece, yo… ¡yo no la maté!

Kakashi igual se siente turbado por todos esos recuerdos que inundan su corazón. Se ve a sí mismo más joven y más estúpido. Lleno de ambiciones y repleto de soberbia. Él, quién nunca confió en los demás…

… Y ella, tan santa y llena de vida.

—Asesinaste a la única persona que quería proteger… la corrompiste.

—No… No es así. Madara manipuló a todos, él fue el culpable. Él provocó que ella se convirtiera en la jinchuriki de Isobu. Su plan era liberar a la bestia en Konoha provocando así la destrucción de la aldea. Ella no podía aceptar ese destino. No quería ese destino.

Obito calla. De su boca no salen más palabras.

—Tampoco pudo suicidarse… entonces, se atravesó en el momento justo. Precisamente cuando mi chidori iba dirigido a un ANBU de Kirigakure y fue así que ocurrió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?

 _¿Por qué pagan los inocentes por los pecadores? ¿Por qué corrompen a los justos cuando estos tienen más blando el corazón?_

—Yo… Yo no la maté. No realmente.

—Rin…

* * *

 **N/A** Yisuuuus, no sé si aún esté a tiempo de participar. I'm so confused. Anyway, aquí traigo el resultado. Si soy honesta no estoy convencida y es que quería darle otro final... pero... entré en hiatus (ja, qué casualidad). En fin, realmente la muerte de Rin es algo que siempre pega.

P.D el título fue demasiado random, estaba estudiando sobre bioquímica de alimentos de origen vegetal y salió el cereal de "sorgo rojo" así que me dije "why not?" y por eso, "red sorghum".

Saluudos a todos.

Blossom Lu.


End file.
